sweet dreams are made of this
by tsunhime
Summary: Aladdin has a bad dream and it's up to Judal to aid his fellow magi. /horrible at summaries [ one shot Judal x Aladdin ]


It was just a typical day like any other. The streets of the little town was busy as ever, chatter abundant everywhere, kids playing and laughing; it was glorious. The shine beamed brightly down on the desert covered landscape, letting the inhabitants of the location bask in its radiant warmth of another prospering morning. The wind would occasionally made itself known, but it was quick to continue off in its endless path across the earth's surface. The breeze would cause, in an after effect, the rustling of clothes that each person dressed themselves in as well as their hair. Various styles, lengths, as well as colors- but one stood out like a sore thumb among the multitude of people running amok.

A small boy, no taller than four foot five, merged himself into the masses. With a bright smile on his face, he greeted each and every person that would walk past him. Today he was off to buy some supplies, fruits in particular; any and all types of fruits he could manage to carry back to his friends. They were the reason why he stood strong against all odds; his friends were precious, almost to a sacred degree, and he would do anything that he could on his power to keep them out of harm's way. Luckily all of them knew how to defend themselves, thus, his aid wasn't needed all the time. But he did enjoy the feeling of being needed for a positive cause of keeping them safe if they were ever in a pinch.

Yet, today there was no such threat. Today the boy of blue would celebrate a very special occasion: the anniversary of the fateful day when the red strings of fate tied themselves securely around each and every one of their fingers, linking them to one another. It had already been a whole cycle of seasons since then and it was this boy's idea that they should do something to commemorate such an important date such as this. So, offering himself as a makeshift errand boy he took it upon himself the task of retrieving fruits from the market.

Upon arriving at his current destination, curious eyes scanned the different types of luscious, delectable fruits that were stacked together in separate, wooden crates. Pears, apples, melons, you name it! Almost every fruit under the sun was here, in this one location. How could he possibly choose from all of these if every single one screamed 'delicious' at him? Small palms pressed to the boy's plump, cream toned cheeks causing his lips to purse giving him a type of fish look. Mumbling to himself, his gaze continued to examine the merchandise until he opted for the bright, seemingly juicy, red apples. Taking one from the pile, he would lift it towards the back of the stall where the seller would be located, "How much are these?" he inquired, but then he realized that no one was there.

Eyelids quickly fluttered in a few quick blinks, trying to register until his attention was caught by the silence that now surrounded him. Turning his lithe frame around, taking in the sight of the vast and completely empty streets. There were no merchants at their stores, no chatter, no children playing, just an eerie silence with the wind picking up the sand scattered across the ground occasionally. Suddenly he turned to eye what was in his hand. Instead of that beautiful morsel he had picked up previously, it was now filled with worms. Wiggling, writhing worms that stemmed out from the inside of the fruit towards various directions while the apple itself turned a dark shade of crimson. Panic rose, filling his senses as the boy dropped the object which landed on the ground with a loud splat.

Peddling his steps, he could feel the tension, the sensation that he was being watched from every direction as the sky grew dim with darkened clouds creeping forth from the horizon, displaying a few flashes of lightning before the inevitable roll of thunder followed. The silence was then sliced by a blood curdling scream coming from the corner where a bright, orange and red light was seen. Flames. They surrounded the town, engulfing it in its spreading wildfire. Fear was now present, making the boy turn in the very opposite direction of which the fire sprang from. Scrambling as he neared the upcoming corner, taking a turn at the next one only to find himself in a dead end. He was about to turn around, but there was a sudden attachment to his arm.

A firm clasp that was reluctant to release him and simply drag the boy into the depths of the pitch black alleyway he found himself in. Managing to wrench himself out of the hold, using the walls to stabilize himself before picking up his original pace down the streets of the abandoned town. All of the laughter that filled this place was gone, vanished into thin air in a matter of seconds. He couldn't think, he couldn't rationalize what was going on. The only thing that was in his mind right now was finding a way to reach his companions. But each and every direction he turned to it seemed that he would only end up bumping into a dead end until he was surrounded by walls.

Walls that prevented his escape or any possible hope of help he would get from the outside. Cold air suddenly pushed through, making him shudder as a result of it while the flames he tried to escape from drew closer. Pressing his back against the wall that was stationed behind him; chest heaving, panting heavily to the events that were now taking place before him. He was terrified at whatever this was, even if he had no idea what was happening, nor the reason why it was happening only to him. Eyelids would shut tightly, trying to do his best to somehow wish all of this away, regardless of it being to no avail.

"Aladdin!" the boy heard in the distance. Eyes shot towards one direction, then the next. "Aladdin!" the voice continued calling to him causing him to become more and more desperate to find the source of this familiar calling. And as they became more constant the source of his fear continued to trudge its way closer towards the boy until suddenly-...

"Oi, Chibi!"

Aladdin's tear filled eyes shot open. He was being shaken awake by someone next to him. Azure eyes slowly trailed over to reach blood red ones, blinking slowly while he attempted to locate himself in time and space. "J-Judal.." the boy softly uttered, slowly reaching to press a hand onto the older male's cheek as the other peered down at him. The boy didn't know it at first, but he had been crying in his sleep up until the very moment the dark child of rukh shook him. This brought Aladdin's heart to ease at the fact that all of that was just a dream, a horrible one at that, as he burrowed himself into the other magi's chest. "Stop crying in your sleep. You woke me up for nothing, you know?" Judal spat, almost carelessly in a flat tone of voice.

"I had.. a nightmare." Aladdin spoke against the material that was now pressed to his cheek as he desperately clung onto him, almost for life itself. "T'ch." the boy looked up towards the source of the protest in question. "Stop getting them. Only I'm allowed to torment you, Chibi." the man spoke softly; his soft words pressed against the boy's forehead as he brought him closer. Only he was allowed to fill Aladdin's head with dreams, may it be good or bad. But no one was given such a privilege, even in their subconscious.


End file.
